AlphaDimension Neptunia Gaming for the Future REBIRTH
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: That's right: "RE;BIRTH"! I am Re-Birthing this story! Noble, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, EVERYONE! They are coming back, and BETTER than before! This time, it's a more in-depth plot, telling about Gold Heart and the rising of a dark being that took control of Arfoire!
1. Cast

_I got a new frontal title for my story!_

 _It's name is now:_

* * *

 **ALPHADIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
GAMING FOR THE FUTURE RE;BIRTH**

MAIN CAST

 **CPUs:**

Hisagane Noble | Gold Heart

The one that came from the Earth Dimension. Noble is a hardcore gamer and Anime YouTuber that has various fans in the world, he also has four YouTubing friends: TheAnimeMan (Jinguji Joe), Misty Chronexia, Akidearest (Rekushi Aki) and Einshine. After winning a weird watch on a gaming scoreboard, he got transported into Gamindustri and the watch in question is his new companion that grants him the ability to turn into Gold Heart, which is the CPU that protects Gamindustri in its entirety. Hisagane Noble has a brown hair with a Red streak (Actual hairstyle), wears a blue, cyan and white checkered T-shirt with Brown Shorts (Avatar clothes). His main weapon is Gold Heart's God Arc, which is a Sword that can transform into a Gun with the press of a button.

x-x

Neptune | Purple Heart

Neptune is the Goddess of the Nation of Planeptune, Purple Heart. She is a ditzy goddess and even if she has her episodes of lazyness, she IS worried about her Nation, so whenever she can, she does Quests, fills paperworks and everything. She has a Purple/Pink hair with two Black D-Pads as Hairclips, she wears a black hoodie dress with various details in it (Told you it was Adult Neptune). Her main weapon is a Purple and White Katana.

x-x

Noire | Black Heart

Noire is the Goddess of the Nation of LaStation, Black Heart. She is a very Hardworking person, worried to keep the face of an Ideal goddess in mind and helping her citizens, she has a secret hobby which is Cosplaying, but never tells anyone except her sister; she also isn't really honest with herself (*ahem* Tsundere *ahem*). She has two twin tails on her hair and wears an elegant dress with details in black, white, red, yellow and blue. Her main weapon is a Rapier Sword.

x-x

Blanc | White Heart

Blanc is the Goddess of the Nation of LoWee, White Heart. Her short temper is something to be feared, at least when not trying to pester hr about intimate things or her body, which is actuality, it IS an attractive body, she is proud of it and doesn't want ANYONE to pester it, ESPECIALLY when it comes to the middle area! Her's are as big as Neptune's, so much that Neptune called her "breast buddies" (Obvious pun is Obvious). She wears white winter clothes and a hat, combining with her chestnut hair and boots. Her main weapon is a Hammer, in HDD an Axe, and in Next Form, two blades similar to Leo Whitefang's from Guilty Gear XRD.

x-x

Vert | Green Heart

Vert is the Goddess of the Nation of LeanBox, Green Heart. "Breasts are a symbol of fertility" her words, and she's not even lying to begin with. Living in LeanBox as its CPU has advantages, but Vert is more of a Hardcore gamer than a regular CPU; that doesn't mean she gets out though, especially because of her Oracle AND her CPU Candidate. She has a blonde hair and wears a long green dress with details in white and gold yellow. Her main weapon is a Spear.

x-x

Plutia | Iris Heart

Plutia is the Goddess of the Nation of Systune, Iris Heart. She is a teenager like Neptune, and always visits her and her nation when there's enough time. Sometimes she can be very lazy and get sleepy most of the time, but she is responsible for her nation. However, she doesn't like the attitude of her HDD form, because she turns into a Sadistic person when that happens, and she doesn't like it. She has a violet hair and wears a waist long dress (Colors similar to Plutia's original kid dress). Her main weapon is a Chain Blade, in HDD, it turns into a Whip Sword.

x-x

Peashy | Yellow Heart

Peashy is the Goddess of the Nation of Eden, Yellow Heart. She has some childish antics, but is open for any chance of a fight; the girl just loves fighting, so much an Arena was built close to her Basilicom, and sometimes, she would participate on that Arena's fighting tournaments. Although her body on her Normal Form is already attractive, her HDD form could rival VERT. She has yellow gold hair and wears a yellow dress with various details in white, red and black. Her main weapon is a claw gauntlet that might confuse her for Wolverine if you're not paying close attention.

x-x

Rei Ryghts | Cyan Heart

Rei is the Goddess of the Nation of Tari, Cyan Heart. Being doubtful sometimes does help, and that's what she is, she is doubtful, but not to the point where it's a sickness. She feels responsible for every person of her nation and stops at nothing to give what they want, something like Noire. Her HDD form loses the doubts, but is still responsible for her nation like no other (If you thought I was gonna keep her evil nature, hmph! Nope!). Her Oracle is very foulmouthed, but is a great friend to her. She has cyan blue hair with a hairclip on the right side, she also wears a black and white formal outfit. Her main weapon is a Hook Sword.

x-x

Tennoboushi Uzume | Orange Heart

Uzume is the Goddess of the Nation of DreamCast, Orange Heart (Couldn't find a better name). She is what people call a "Cool" CPU, being tomboyish does that to you. Her and her Oracle run DreamCast like any other goddess, although sometimes, her cool personality contrasts with a hidden girly country girl inside her, and that is strengthened by her HDD form, which is more Girly than I don't know what. She has Red hair in Twin Tails, wears a white jacket with a black and orange shirt underneath it together with black fingerless gloves. Her main weapons are her fists and legs together with a MEGAPHONE that she uses to attack with the Sound.

* * *

 **Candidates:**

Nepgear | Purple Sister

Nepgear is the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, Purple Sister. She looks up a lot to her sister, Neptune, and strives to work hard for her. She also is a hardcore fan of anything related to Gears, machinery and all that. She has purple/pink hair like her sister and wears a Purple and White sailor dress. Her main weapon is a Light Sword, in HDD, a sword/gun.

x-x

Uni | Black Sister

Uni is the CPU Candidate of LaStation, Black Sister. Real Gunner and marksman, that's what summarizes Uni, although she wishes her sister could pay more attention to her. She strives to show Noire how strong she can be, while also assisting her sister through her shots. She has a black hair tied in two twin tails (although it's hard to notice) and wears a black dress with white details. Her main weapon is an Assault Rifle, in HDD, she uses a BLASTER.

x-x

Ram & Rom | White Sisters

Ram and Rom are the CPU Candidates of LoWee, the White Sisters. The two teenagers are pretty different from one another, Ram is the most active and troublemaking of the two, while Rom is the more obedient one and the one that sometimes censors Ram for her pranks. Both sisters look up dearly for their Big sister Blanc. They wear white winter clothes like Blanc, Ram has pink details on her clothes while Rom has blue details on hers. Their main weapons are magical staffs.

x-x

Vertina | Green Sister

Vertina is the CPU Candidate of LeanBox, Green Sister. A cowgirl, in contrast to her sister, but with assets big enough to catch up. Her attitude is cocky, but sometimes she does worry about her friends, her sister and her oracle. Her HDD form keeps her human form's body, but makes her a real strategist in contrast to her cocky nature. She has blonde twin tails under a white stetson hat, she also wears what looks like a school uniform, composed by a White shirt buttoned only below her breasts which shows her belly and a green skirt. Her main weapon is a Sansetsukon, which is a Three-section staff.

* * *

 **Oracles:**

Histoire

Histoire is the tome of the world and the Oracle of Planeptune. Everything that happens or is happening in the world of the AlphaDimension and in Gamindustri is written in the little book she has on her. Contrary to expectations, Histoire doesn't float in the book on this dimension, the book is guarded on her clothes and she has the height of a normal 12-year-old kid, although she lived for various years. She has Blonde hair and the colors that are in her clothes are mostly purple, cyan and white. She is capable to fight using her magic powers.

x-x

Jinguji Kei

Jinguji Kei is the Oracle of LaStation. Business woman, but always confused for a man, Kei likes her job as the oracle. She is indeed worried about Noire and Uni and strives to be an Oracle they can count on. She has white hair and wears a formal outfit for her job. Her main weapon is the Claymore Sword

x-x

Nishizawa Mina

Nishizawa Mina is the Oracle of LoWee. She's also the magic tutor of Ram and Rom, to the point her attacks are almost the same as the two candidates. She also helps Blanc a lot through her books and writings. She fears Blanc's inner anger and tries everything she can to not make Blanc angry, even if sometimes she can't contain her own anger herself because of Ram. She has white hair and her clothing consists of a red hat similar to Blanc's and a Red, white and blue outfit. Her main weapon is her Magical staff.

x-x

Hazoaki Chika

Hazoaki Chika is the Oracle of LeanBox. Vertina considers Chika a sister-in-law for her and Vert, especially because of Chika's obsession with the CPU. She tries to make Vert notice her a lot, but the one who does that is Vertina, therefore she gets mixed feelings about Vertina and Vert whenever they're around. She has a Mint Green hair and dresses a long black dress that looks like a plugsuit.

x-x

Croire

Croire is the Oracle of Tari. Much like Histoire, she also has the size of a 12-year-old, but the mind of someone that lived a very long time. She's also Rei's best friend, even with her very colorful language, but Croire also shows that she cares for Rei and her nation, and she was the one responsible together with Histoire to purge the evil intentions out of Rei's HDD form. She has grey hair and dresses mostly in dark grey and black with the same type of clothes as Histoire. She also fights using her magic powers.

x-x

Umio

Umio is the Oracle of DreamCast. He is a Fish, a floating fish, yeah that seems weird, but he is pretty smart and intelligent, to the point he could be compared to Histoire. He's Uzume's companion and is always by her side, no matter what. He is a plain Blue Fish, only with a human face. He fights using some self-made attacks.

* * *

 _Here it is. The main people of the Re;Birth of Gaming for the Future, this time, on a different dimension I called "Alpha Dimension"_

 _Don't worry, the makers are gonna be here too, but this is the cast for this story._


	2. Prologue

_Firstly, a Prologue to get you started._

 _It also acts as the Synopsis of this story, at least before the REAL story begins..._

* * *

 **ALPHADIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
GAMING FOR THE FUTURE RE;BIRTH**

 **Prologue:** Dimension Transition

 _You must already know that various dimensions exist around the Time-Space continuum. There's the Hyper Dimension, the Ultra Dimension, the Zero Dimension, the Heart Dimension and a Mega Dimension._

 _However, there is a dimension that combines all these dimensions into one. And that..._

 _Is the **ALPHA** Dimension._

 _The Alpha Dimension consists of a Dimension where all the goddesses exist in the same Landmass of Gamindustri. The goddesses in question are:_

 _Purple Heart, goddess of Planeptune  
Black Heart, goddess of LaStation  
White Heart, goddess of LoWee  
Green Heart, goddess of LeanBox  
Iris Heart, goddess of Systune  
Yellow Heart, goddess of Eden  
Cyan Heart, goddess of Tari  
Orange Heart, goddess of DreamCast_

 _All these goddesses are friends of each other, and they visit each nation everytime they have a break from their work as a CPU._

 _Now, there is one CPU that should exist in this dimension, but to do that, we would have to bring him to our dimension._

 _That CPU... is the one called **Gold Heart**. The most powerful CPU that will ever exist in Gamindustri._

 _To know very well who this CPU is, we would have to get out of Gamindustri and visit a world unknown to our goddesses._

 _The world called: **Earth Dimension** , or Planet Earth._

* * *

 **Planet Earth**

 **Country - USA  
State - California  
City - Los Angeles**

 **Event: YouTuber meet  
**

 **Boot Up Main Character Point of View, Loading...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Loading Complete, Point of View start.**

* * *

My name is Hisagane Noble, I'm an american descendant of a Japanese family. I am also a very famous gamer and YouTuber, right now, I'm in the Airport waiting for my friends for we to hang out in Los Angeles.

Oh, and here they come.

"Noble!" I heard a male voice and turned around. Sure enough, there were my four YouTubing friends.

TheAnimeMan, real name being Joey.

Akidearest, real name being Aki.

Misty Chronexia, who we still don't know the real name.

Einshine, the only full Japanese member of our group.

We all did a group hug and caught up to somethings we did on our channels and decided to do a V-Log to share it later.

* * *

We rented a hotel room in the center of L.A and are going to rest up there until our V-Logging ended, which was gonna be in three months.

After I fixed my room for the V-Logging, I received another package with some kind of prize I won from a YouTuber vote. Apparently I won the Third place prize and when I opened the box to get my prize, I got...

A Gold Watch? Whoa, that might cost a lot. But it's an understandable prize for Third Place.

After I put it on my left wrist, the Watch's main screen (Which was a Black screen shaped like a square) started flashing a Yellow color.

" **Identification, please.** " It said, it had a woman's voice. Hmm, I guess this could be one of those Watches that have an AI inside them or something, so I took it as natural and said my name.

"Hisagane Noble."

" **Identification confirmed. Nationality: American; Descendance: Japanese; Age: 22; Height: 5,5 m.** " OK, I'm starting to think this Watch's acting weird, but...

"OW!" I felt like something stabbed my flesh, did this watch do something?

" **Transferring CPU processor, please wait.** " CPU Processor? What am I now, a computer?

Wait...

The watch said CPU processor, right? That brings me back to a game I played during my streams:

 **HyperDimension Neptunia**.

But what does that mean? Am I turning into a-

" **Transfer complete, booting up AI.** " OK... This is starting to scare me a little, but before I could think about this more, the Watch's screen flashes yellow, then shows up an emoticon, which I suppose is the AI...

"Hi, Noble!" The AI on my watch said.

"Err... Hi." I answered back, still confused about what's going on.

"I'm sorry if you're confused about everything that's going on right now, but I won't tell until you calm down enough for it, or until we bring you to the Alpha Dimension." Alpha Dimension?

"Excuse me? Alpha Dimension?" I asked. "I don't think I've ever heard about an Alpha Dimension before."

"That's because you only know 5 dimensions until now." Huh. There's something there. "Anyway, before we continue, can you give me a name?" She said before flashing the screen and showing a Keyboard on it. I typed the name I wanted to give her there:

 **Goldy** , because the watch looks like it has been made in pure gold.

"Nice name, Noble! Thanks!" She answered.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

I came back together with my friends and they immediately noticed the watch, I told them how I won it and why it talks.

"Err, Noble, don't you think it's weird that there was a vote?" Joey said "I mean, no one announced it."

"Maybe it was a private vote, Joey, don't get so worked up." Aki re-assured him.

"Still, for the watch to have an AI I wasn't expecting." Misty said "What's her name?"

"My name is Goldy! Noble gave it to me!" She answered.

"...Goldy?" Shine almost snickered there, heh, can't blame him.

"I just gave her that name because the watch is full Gold, didn't you notice?" I told them.

"...Only now..." Joey said, marveled by the watch "That must cost a lot..."

"I know. But I'm not selling this clock, no way no how." I said to all of them. After that, we decided to play a little round of Cards Against Humanity. Goldy couldn't stop laughing at the cards!

* * *

After that whole day of playing the game, we decided to sleep in out rooms, I was already on mine, and was ready to sleep.

"We'll see again, Noble." Goldy said.

"OK, Goldy. See ya." Noble said, before Goldy shut off and turned on Watch mode, which showed the time.

After that, sleep came over me and I bounced off to Dreamland. (Not Kirby's)

* * *

 **Noble's dream**

* * *

I was in what looks like a very Gold room, I was looking out the window and was marveled at what I was seeing, it was like I was in a blimp, because right now?

I'm looking at the beautiful landscape that is Gamindustri.

But there was something different, instead of the usual Four landmasses, I saw EIGHT.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've only noticed now, but I added FOUR other Landmasses...**

 **Coincidence?**

* * *

 _Eight landmasses?_ I thought, the original game didn't have Eight landmasses, so what is this place?

"This is Gamindustri in the Alpha Dimension, Noble." A voice said behind me, it sounded like Goldy, but when I looked back.

Oh my god, she was better than the clock.

She was wearing a Yellow dress that went to her knees and looked BEAUTIFUL, but the dress on the chest part seems... Too open. Yeah sorry for noticing these kinds of things, I have an inner pervert inside me.

"G...Goldy?" I called out.

"Yup! It's me!" She answered and approached me. "This is what I look like in your dreams."

"Wow... You're fantastic!" I told her, making her get a light blush from her cheeks.

"Aww... Thanks, Noble!" She said "Now, I know you have many things to do in your world, but that won't make you worried so much, for now, what do you see at the window?"

At her question, I looked back to the Window at the four nations.

I recognize four of them: Planeptune, located at West; LaStation, located at East; LoWee, located at North; LeanBox, located at South.

"That is Gamindustri." I answer her "But I never saw those other four nations..."

There was a nation covered in an eerily similar color to Planeptune between said Landmass and LeanBox, there was another with a Yellow color pattern between LeanBox and LaStation. The other two nations were localized Between LoWee and LaStation and Planeptune and LoWee, with both colors Cyan and Orange, respectively.

"That's because these nations only exist in this dimension's Gamindustri." Oh right, I remember what she said before...

 _Alpha Dimension..._ I thought, remembering.

"Yes." She said, looking like she read my mind. Well we ARE on my mind. "And that's the Dimension you're about to go to."

When she said that, I didn't really knew what to think, my mind just did a Re-Boot.

"W-What?" I said to her.

"I know, you can't really think that much, but let me tell you: One day on your Planet Earth is One Year here, so you don't have to worry about being away for a long time, or your friends."

"..." I just kept quiet, but then, she started again.

"But don't worry, we can still contact them."

"...H-How?" I was still trying to Re-Boot.

"Your Smart TV, back at the Hotel." At that, my mind finally Re-Booted, and I could calm down. If I know Gamindustri, they have LOTS of Wi-Fi spots, so the connection would really work.

"So... The only thing stopping me from taking you there is your permission." She said before turning her face to me, making me stare in her Gold eyes. "Do you want to go there?"

I know I will have to face various dangers and get ready for the most epic battles I will see in there, but you know what? I'll still have my friends back on Planet Earth contacted.

So what do you think I said?

Well...

"At least my friends will know what happened to me. So... Yes."

"OK, then. When you wake up, you'll already be at the said dimension. I hope we can see each other again..." She was about to finish, but paused a little before saying something that I didn't knew if it was true, if it was just a joke, but...

The thing she called me changed my whole life.

" **...Gold Heart.** "

* * *

 _And here it is! The starting chapter of Gaming for the Future. RE;BIRTH!_

 _You might notice this start is somewhat SIMILAR to "Game START!"'s prologue. But that's because I took inspiration, and created my own prologue while making a tribute to the author of that._

 _And also, every CPU has a watch like that, only without an AI and resembling the goddesses' colors._

 _So be prepared for a big adventure!_

 **POWER RESTRICTOR RELEASED! ACCESS PROCESSOR UNIT!**


	3. Chapter 1

_Here it is! The start of Noble's adventure on the Alpha Dimension Gamindustri!_

 _Get Ready! Because here..._

 _We..._

 ** _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

* * *

 **ALPHADIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
GAMING FOR THE FUTURE RE;BIRTH**

 **Chapter 1:** The stranger from another Continuum

When I was still drowsy, but awake, I was met with a weird feeling:

I wasn't in my bed.

Instead, I was feeling the grass below me, so I started to try and get up, with a little difficulty since I was still sleepy. After rubbing my eyes and looking around myself I finally reached a conclusion:

I wasn't on the hotel.

In fact, I don't even think I'm in my own world after the dream I had. I looked at my left wrist.

...She was still there, as a clock.

If that's not a dead giveaway: I wasn't dreaming. I was literally in the middle of the wild. I looked at myself and saw I still had the same clothes: Same Checkered Blue T-Shirt, same Brown shorts.

"Are you still there, Goldy?" I said to my wrist watch.

"Yes, Noble! Welcome to Gamindustri!" She said. Then this isn't really a dream, I AM in Gamindustri. Not the one in the games, though. A DIFFERENT Gamindustri. "So hey, let me bring up the map to you!" After she said that, my watch's screen flashed yellow and then a hologram appeared in front of me, showing my current location. "Right now, you're in the center space between all the nations, but the nations you're pretty much close to are Planeptune, DreamCast and Systune, which are called 'Neptune Nations'."

"Pretty sure Neptune gave that name." I said, making Goldy chuckle a little. "True!" She said. "Anyway, so what's your first destination?"

"I'd say Planeptune. I feel more comfortable with Neptune's personality than the others, but I do want to meet the other nations as well after this." I told her.

"OK, then! Planeptune it is! Do you like to walk?" She said.

"Heh. In the game you have to obviously walk to get to the nations, so I'm cool with it." I told her.

"Alright! That's the spirit!" She told me. I then began my trek to the nation of purple, I wonder what's gonna happen when I reach it?

* * *

 **Gamindustri**

 **Landmass - Planeptune  
Location - Otori Forest's border**

* * *

When I got out of the border to see Planeptune in the distance, I didn't have any other word than...

"...Beautiful..."

Looking at Planeptune from a distance, you can really tell that the Nation is flourishing with life. You can't really blame Neptune for not being that responsible with her work, but this is the ALPHA Dimension, different from the Hyper and Ultra dimensions!

Before I could step any further, suddenly a row of Dogoos appeared in front of me.

 _Pfft! Plot Convenience, of course I would find some enemies here._ I thought "Goldy, give me a hand here."

"Don't worry, you can beat these guys easily with just your bare fists and legs! Try it out!" She told me, so I lifted my fists and reared one my legs back, putting my guard up. One of the Dogoos charged at me and when it was close enough, I threw a punch. It sent the Dogoo back at their friends and then he dissipated in Pixel blocks.

Wait... Did I just One Punch a Dogoo? Wow... Way too many memes could come after that...

Another Dogoo came in and I just Kicked it to the other side, making it Pixelate as well.

The rest of the Dogoos started to come and I either took them down with a punch or a kick; After some seconds, I cleared all the Dogoos except for one, that one Dogoo has actually become afraid of my onslaught.

I grew curious to that Dogoo, so I approached it and instead of finishing it off, I actually petted him. The Dogoo liked it, at it must have gotten a liking to me.

"Hey! Nice moves, Noble!" Goldy said. "I received data on the Dogoo and it wants to become your pet! What name will you give it?" She said that before turning into a Keyboard again. I sat close to the Dogoo, which was looking at my watch right now, and I typed its name in it.

 **Level**

"Level, huh?" Goldy said. "Interesting name."

"Yeah, this dimension is known for its RPG reputation, so I named him Level because of that." I explained to her.

"OK!" She said. After confirming the name, the Dogoo's color changed from Blue to a Yellow almost reminiscent of Gold. The Dogoo then hoped to my head and changed his form to be a cap, interesting and cool if I say so.

With that out of the way, I started my trek to Planeptune.

* * *

 **Attention, Point of View will now switch to Third Person. Loading...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Loading Complete.**

* * *

In the bustling nation of Planeptune, the goddess of said Nation, Neptune, was walking around the place using her usual black hoodie and black D-Pad hair-clips.

"I wonder what's gonna happen today! Haha!" She said. After walking for some time, she saw a boy in the park talking with his hand.

Or more like, the wrist watch he had in his arm.

Neptune got interested, if Nepgear was with her, she would be heading straight for the guy that had the watch and would ask the living hell out of him about the watch. Being glad she wasn't there, Neptune started approaching the guy.

"...and then maybe I would get some ramen or pudding just for me to not get hungry after all that walking." Such was his talk.

"Pudding?" Neptune immediately perked up after he said that, it looks like he heard that because he turned around after he heard Neptune speak. "Oh, sorry mister! I just heard 'pudding' and it called my attention! Haha!"

"You like pudding, right?" He asked her, gaining a quick nod from Neptune.

"Oh yeah! It's the most delicious food in the whole world!" She said, happily.

"Can I accompany you to the pudding store, then? I was heading that way." He said to Neptune.

"Really?! Cool! Of course I will!"

* * *

 **Quick switch: Noble's POV**

* * *

I was accompanying the girl to the pudding store where we would eat something. We talked along the way, she said her name is Neptune, so I found the first goddess in this dimension.

I told her my name, and even presented her to Goldy, my wrist watch.

While we were at the store, I told her from where I came, since I didn't want to hide any secrets from her.

"Whoa... Hold the phone there. You came from where?" Neptune asked me, still not believing from where I am.

"Let me repeat." I started "I come from a different dimension called Planet Earth. Call it Earth Dimension if you like."

"So... This means you're NOT from here?" Neptune asked me.

"Yeah."

"Wow! This is uber cool! How is it at your world? Do they have pudding?" Neptune started asking.

"Whoa, Neptune, calm down!" I said, putting my hands on her shoulders.

But that raised what I like to call an "Awkwardness Flag".

Why? Because Neptune bent over the table and I had to hold her with my arms on her shoulders. And that gave me a **clear view** of her **cleavage**.

"..." We both kept quiet for some seconds before Neptune got back to her seat. I was kind of expecting her to tease me with that view, but that didn't happen. Instead, she softly blushed.

Neptune's lack of a reaction further indicates the Dimension I'm in is VERY different from the games and anime.

"Anyway!" She regained her little child composure. "Hey, I think Histoire would love to meet ya, do you wanna-"

Her invited was disturbed by a flashing on her wrist watch. Hmm, so CPUs also have the wrist watch I have, that is further proving I might have turned into a CPU.

"Uh-Oh! That's a monster alert! Gotta go save the people like a True Protagonist!" She said before running out of the shop and heading to god knows where.

"We should go follow her, Noble!" Goldy said to me.

"Got it!"

* * *

 **Loading...**

* * *

We arrived at the location and we saw Neptune fighting off some monsters that were scaring the people. She was still on her Normal Form.

"How did these monsters get here?!" I said.

"Hmm... So they appeared, huh?" Goldy said, suddenly.

"They? Who appeared?" I asked her before hearing a growl behind me, I turned around slowly and saw a Fenrir...

A Fenrir that had a VERY Shadowy Aura on its body.

"A **Shadow Monster**."

* * *

 **INFORMATION CARD #1 ACQUIRED:**

Name: HISAGANE NOBLE  
Alias: GOLD HEART

Age: 22

Height: 5,5 m

Weight: 48 kg

Main Weapon: GOD ARC (Sword | Gun)

* * *

 **INFORMATION CARD #2 ACQUIRED:**

Name: NEPTUNE  
Alias: PURPLE HEART

Age: 19

Height: 5,3 m

Weight: 42 kg

Main Weapon: KATANA

Measurements:  
B-88|W-66|H-80

* * *

"Shadow Monster?" I asked Goldy, curious.

"Yes. He acts as the leader of a group of monsters and most of the times he is a boss monster or a strong monster." Goldy explained. The monster, which was a Fenrir, then charged at me, I managed to dodge it by rolling myself to the side.

"Does it act like it's viral as well?" I asked Goldy.

"Not really sure, maybe yes." She said to me. So it's also not getting any smarter. Suddenly, Neptune came in and tried slashing the Fenrir from above.

The Katana didn't even do a scratch. But she just shrugged it off and came sliding in front of me Yoko Littner style. (Yes, I did that Episode 1 reference. Sue me.)

"Hey! Ya might wanna stay away for this, buddy!" She said to me.

"Neptune, careful. I don't think a normal human can damage this monster. Do you the see aura?" I warned her. She looked at the Fenrir again and sure enough, she noticed the aura on him. The Fenrir charged again, Neptune dashed to the left while I dodged to the right.

"OK then! If this monster is being so annoying with my normal form, I'll just show him who's the protagonist here!" She said.

Wait... Oh right, I almost forgot Neptune breaks the Fourth Wall, either she's a kid or an Adult. Then I saw her reaching for her Watch before taking off an object from it's side right before saying:

" **Power Restrictor Released! Access Processor Unit!** "

After that, a pillar of light formed around her body and when it dissipated...

Lo and behold, right in front of me, **Purple Heart** appeared.

"You keep the citizens safe from the monsters. I will deal with this Boss myself!" She commanded me before dashing to the Monster to defeat him.

"Let's do what she says before helping her, Noble." Goldy told me.

"Yokai."

* * *

While I was helping the people escape the city to a safe place, I was also fighting the monsters with my bare legs and fists. Some people were impressed by the skills I was showing.

 _Maybe I gained these skills when Goldy installed herself on my wrist..._ I thought. A monster was behind me, but was quickly pixelated by a slash.

A slash coming from a Katar.

"Are you also helping these guys?" A voice spoke from my right, I looked to the direction and saw a girl with an extremely over-sized Blue Vest.

I didn't need even 5 seconds to realize who this was: **IF**.

"Yes I am. Not from the guild, but I'm pretty skilled." I told her. She turned around and showed her face.

I can only say that she is the same as the other dimensions, since there wasn't any difference on her.

"Well whaddaya know?" IF said. "Name's IF."

I kicked a monster away. "Hisagane Noble. Maybe we could meet each other better later? We are trying to save people here, right?"

IF slashed another monster. "Point."

But before we could continue, Purple Heart came in rolling and transforming back into her normal form before straightening herself.

"Hey! It's not fair! Did they increase the difficulty of THIS monster just because he's the leader!?" Neptune complained. The monster was still going, even with all the attacks Neptune did on him.

At that moment, I looked at Goldy. If she was what I think she was...

"It's our turn, Noble." She suddenly said.

"What? You mean..."

"Yes!" She answered before I could finish my sentence. I looked back at Neptune, which now was with her face full of anger and worry since she wasn't able to defeat the Fenrir, then I looked at the Fenrir itself. It's dark aura just filling its body, like it was... Possessed.

Level got out of my head and hopped to IF. "Huh?" She got confused.

"Keep him there, and don't try to kill him, he's my pet." I warned her. She nodded and I went to stay ahead of Neptune.

"Hey! What are ya think ya doin'?!" Neptune said.

"I'm just going to help you. Isn't that the logical thing?" I told her, sounding a little cocky.

"OK, Noble. Look at the watch." Goldy told me, I looked at it and I saw the same object Neptune pulled out of it. "That object looks like a Power Symbol, pull it off the Watch to activate your Transformation."

So this confirms it...

I became a CPU...

No time to get so hype about it though, I got a Shadow Fenrir to defeat. I quickly raised my left arm and then pulled the "key" to activate my transformation while at the same time, repeating Neptune's words:

 **"POWER RESTRICTOR RELEASED! ACCESS PROCESSOR UNIT!"**

* * *

BGM: Rave:Tech(^_^)New;World - Nao

* * *

 **Quick Switch: 3rd Person**

* * *

"Hey! What's with the-" Neptune was about to break the fourth wall again but was thrown back because of a Pillar of light forming around Noble.

Inside the light, Goldy started circling Noble's entire body, from his arms to his legs and even his head. He was now wearing a Golden Plug-suit with black linings together with an Armor plating on its shoulders and a belt. Said belt carrying what looks like a Square-shaped Battery with a Gold color and a symbol that has the letters G and H in it.

Noble also received Yellow Sun-Glasses which showed a Heads-Up Display on them. (HUD)

When the pillar dissipated. It showed the new Noble to both IF and Neptune.

"Noble...?" Neptune said, surprised.

"Wait... He's..." IF also said.

Noble just opened his eyes, now being yellow with a black Power symbol on its irises.

" **HE'S A CPU!?** " both IF and Neptune shouted.

The Fenrir just charged at Noble and when it got close enough, Noble did a punch.

A punch that made the Fenrir get **thrown backwards**.

"Whoa!" Neptune commented. Noble saw on his sun-glasses that the Shadow Fenrir now had 70% of its health, so he started running towards the Fenrir and threw another punch.

"Kurae!" He threw another punch.

"One more time!" He then threw an upward kick, sending the Fenrir into the air, then threw a straight punch, sending the Fenrir backwards. The Fenrir now had 42% of its health.

"Whoa! He's really strong!" IF commented.

"Yeah! It's like he's a Level 999 guy or something!" Neptune commented, Level the Dogoo heard that and climbed on Neptune's hair, thinking he heard his name. "Hey!"

"Noble said it was his pet Dogoo, so we should take care of it instead of killing it." IF told her. Meanwhile, the Fenrir attempted to slash Noble, but he dashed backwards.

"Is there anything I can use to kill this guy easily!?" Noble said.

"Here it comes!" Goldy said. Noble extended his arm and Data codes started forming on him. When it finished, it revealed a Sword with a Long size.

" **Golden Arc, ready for usage.** " Goldy announced. Noble held the Sword using his two hands and started slashing the Fenrir. He did five conventional slashes, then he did a slash that threw the Fenrir upwards before slashing horizontally, throwing the Fenrir even further back.

The Fenrir now had only 1% of its health and was panting.

"Now! That Shadow Monster is almost done for! Noble, use the Gold Battery!" Goldy told Noble.

Noble picked the square battery on his hand. "This one?"

"Yes! Put it under your hilt and activate your EXE Drive!" Noble nodded at that and put the battery inside the Arc's hilt. The sword started having a circling Gold aura in it and Noble reared the sword back, before dashing to the Fenrir.

" **Golden Drive!** " He shouted before throwing the attack, he started hacking the hell out of the Fenrir using his sword Arc. Then he stopped right in front of the Fenrir with his arc behind him.

" **Vanish into the light!** " Noble shouted before slashing across the Fenrir's body. After sheathing the arc behind him Ragna-style, the Fenrir exploded in data codes.

* * *

BGM End

* * *

Noble looked behind him and saw that the Fenrir was not there anymore.

"I'm glad it was only a dangerous monster and not a normal human..." Noble said "How do I turn back?"

"Put the symbol into me again." Goldy told. Noble then picked the Power Symbol and put it in Goldy, activating the restrictor again and turning back to his human form.

Neptune ran to Noble and tackle-hugged him. "Noble, that was AWESOME! I didn't knew you could be a CPU!"

"Me neither, Neptune... Me neither." Noble said while looking at the watch on his left wrist. It did a wink Emoticon.

IF approached us with Level and the Dogoo hopped on Noble's head again, forming itself into a cap.

"Looks like you have a LOT of explaining to do, Noble." IF told him. Noble just formed a smirk on his face.

"I'll be glad to fill you in on the details!" Noble told her.

"YAY! Party at the Basilicom! Let's go!" Neptune cheered before running off to her Basilicom. Noble and IF following after.

 _I guess my stay here is going to be the best stay ever!_ Noble thought.

 **FINISH**

* * *

 _Whooo! That's a wrap!_

 _And I REALLY loved how this chapter turned out! I'm sorry if some things got WAY TOO SIMILAR to "Game START", but hey! I had **inspiration** from that story, so deal with it!_

 _YES! This is going to be the BEST story I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! What's resting are your Reviews, Critiques and Compliments! Come on! Review On! I want to make sure this story is getting the attention it deserves!_

* * *

 **Next time on GFTF Re;Birth:**

Noble meets the Candidate and Oracle of Planeptune and tells them about his origins and how he became who he is. But Noble's mission on Planeptune is not over yet. He still needs to find the elemental batteries that will power up his Golden Arc. Will Noble and the CPUs of Planeptune succeed in this mission?

Find out next time on **AlphaDimension Neptunia: Gaming for the Future RE;BIRTH!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Last time on GFTF Re;Birth**

Noble arrived on the AlphaDimension's Gamindustri. There, he came face to face with Neptune, the Goddess of Planeptune, but a Shadow Fenrir cut their moment short and Noble had to transform into his HDD form to defeat the Shadow Fenrir, now Noble is en-route to the Planeptune Basilicom, what's going to happen there?

* * *

 _Eyy! Anderson here! Yes, my name is Anderson, I'm the author._

 _And GUESS WHO I INVITED HERE!_

 _That's right! Shimizu Takashi from "Game START!" is here with me!_

 _Takashi: Hey people of FanFiction!_

 _So, Takashi. What do you think of my story?_

 _Takashi: Hahaha! Really can't say it, only my owner can say how this story is. So yeah. Although I really think you "inverted" my transformation sequence!_

 _I did?_

 _Takashi: Yeah. On my story, I had to put a SIM Card INSIDE the Watch. Here, you're pulling the Symbol OUTSIDE of the Watch._

 _Ohh... I actually never noticed this until now..._

 _Takashi: *laughs* You're a very comedic person, Anderson!_

 _Thanks! Now onto the story!_

 ** _Author's Note:_** _I thank you for the critiques about the story, and looking back, even if the First Chapter DID turn out great, yes, I admit Noble got OP right away. So I'll make sure this won't happen again. That mistake happened because I'm still inexperienced in writing fighting scenes, so any help is appreciated!_

* * *

Theme song: **Dimension Tripper! - Nao**

* * *

 **ALPHADIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
GAMING FOR THE FUTURE RE;BIRTH**

 **Chapter 2:** Planeptune. The Lightning Battery

Me, IF and Neptune were doing a walk to the Basilicom, Level was on my head, shaped like a cap.

While we were walking, Neptune and IF managed to get to know me a little better, I told them about my universe, who am I there and what I do there.

"Wow! Wait, if I get this right: You make videos of games, post them on a Website and they get popular?" Neptune said.

"Yep. That's what I do as a YouTuber." I confirmed. "It's not really a job, more like a hobby."

"Funny thing." IF started "Lady Vert also does various Playthroughs on some games and posts them on the internet."

"So this Lady Vert is a YouTuber too, huh?" I told IF. I had to pretend I didn't knew these girls, so I just faked that.

"Yeah, but people only watch her videos because of her huge rack!" And there goes Neptune, commenting about Vert's boobs. I actually laughed at that.

Our conversation kept going until we reached the Basilicom, which was of course, the Nep Tower. "So here's my humble abode! The Nep Tower!" Neptune said.

"It is pretty big." I told Neptune. The Tower had the same colors as the game: All of it White with some Purple details, and it was obviously the highest tower in Planeptune.

* * *

 **Gamindustri**

 **Nation - Planeptune  
Location - Nep Tower | Basilicom**

 **Event: Noble's Official Arrival**

* * *

When we got out of the elevator to Neptune's living room, I had to stop to take in the place in front of me.

Seeing it in the game or anime was one thing, seeing it PERSONALLY...

"Whoa..."

The couch, the console, the TV, everything was there, only seeing it personally was BETTER.

"Neptune?" A voice ringed in, I thought the voice was familiar, but soon the person who said that got out of the corner.

 ***SLAM***

Such was the sound of my Jaw hitting the FLOOR.

The person standing in front of me sure is Histoire. But DAMN... SHE WASN'T **THIS BIG**.

Histoire in this dimension has the size of a twelve-year-old kid! I wasn't expecting that!

Oh, and the book she usually floated on? Her left arm is holding it.

I was speechless.

"Neptune, did you just grab a visitor without my consent?" She said to Neptune.

"Wait, Histoire, before you say anything you've GOTTA hear what happened back at the city. This dude kicked some good Shadow Ass there!" Neptune said before slapping my back, making me return to reality.

"Thanks Neps." I told her. Histoire was checking me out, so to speak, but then she noticed the watch on my left wrist.

"*gasp* That watch!" Histoire exclaimed before running towards me. "Where did you get that?!"

"Um... I won it back at my world." I said while rubbing my hair.

"Hey, Histy!" Goldy exclaimed. Wait...

"Goldy, you know her?" I asked my watch.

"I do! I came from this world after all!" She told me.

"Ah."

* * *

After that weird introduction, Histoire brought up Neptune, IF and me to the living room. Neptune was playing some games while I was talking with Histoire and IF.

"Goodness... Histoire, do we have a visitor?" I heard another voice come in, and I instantly recognized it.

When I looked to the right, I saw the little sister of Neptune, Nepgear.

She did look the same as the games and anime, same Purple hair, same Sailor Uniform... Yeah, same everything.

"Oh Hi, Nepgear." Histoire said to her. "We're talking with our new guest here." Nepgear then saw me. I waved my hand.

"Oh hello." She said while waving back.

"Nep Jr.! Here!" Neptune called her. "Wanna play some games?"

"Err... Sorry sis, but who is him?" Nepgear asked while pointing at me. Neptune switched her game off and came up to us.

"Only the most awesome fighter you're going to meet! Haha!" She told her sister.

"AHEM! Anyway..." Histoire called the attention. "So, Hisagane-San. How did you get the watch again?" We were on that question when Nepgear appeared.

"It arrived as a prize on my world." I told her "I gave her a name, had a dream with a human form of her and here I am."

"That is... pretty short for a story... But OK, I'll believe it." Histoire told me. "Anyway, do you know what you turned into?"

"I do." I answered "I'm still trying to believe it..." Yeah, it's not everyday you become a CPU and manage to almost one Punch a Shadow Fenrir... "Although, I think I actually got pretty lucky with that Fenrir..."

"True, Noble." Goldy said. "Since it was recently that you got turned into a CPU, an Immediate power burst does happen, even at your first transformation."

"So wait... Noble only was that overpowered because it was the first time he transformed?!" Neptune said.

"Yeah. So maybe that strength is fading away now." I told Neptune.

"Aww! Ya can't have that power go away! You should keep that!" She immediately complained.

"Don't worry, Neptune. At least there is a way of making Noble regaining that power." Goldy said.

"Really!? What is it?! I want to know!" Neptune said sporadically. Goldy then put a hologram in front of us that showed some kind of Level and...

...a little heart floating?

"You do know what this is, right?" Goldy asked us.

"Err..." I couldn't really say what that was, but...

"Wait... Is that a Lily Rank?" Histoire suddenly said. Wait... Lily Rank?

"Yes." Goldy answered. "This is how much affection Neptune is giving Noble at this moment."

I looked at the screen again and it showed it was in Level 15.

...Wait, that much!?

"Whoa! What does Level 15 mean, Goldy!?" Neptune exclaimed.

"Best Friends."

"...Eh?"

"Level 15 is still not enough to get intimate, Nepgear, you don't even have a 'Quarter' of Noble's intimacy yet!" Goldy said "But at least it means you're best friends with him, so that's still great!"

"Ah..." Neptune said while rubbing her chin "I see..."

"And this Lily Rank is Noble's power source." Goldy explained. Oh...

So wait... I know what the Lily Rank is, it means how much the goddesses are liking the character that is using the rank. Here, the Lily Rank is my CPU's power source, like the shares for a CPU. Right now I am Level 15 with Neptune, so this means I'm her best friend.

"Oooh..." Neptune was marveled. "So wait, the more I get to like Noble, the more powerful he gets?"

"Yes."

"Wow! Then I guess this means I got to really bond with him!" Neptune said before hugging me from behind.

"Err... Neptune..." I blushed a little. I know that we need to bond some more so that my power can return, but seriously...

"Wait..." Nepgear suddenly spoke. "Does it count Candidates as well?"

"Yes, Nepgear. It does involve Candidates as well." Goldy said. "Right now, you're still Level 1 with Noble, but it's steadily growing."

"Oh cool!" Nepgear cheered.

"And right now there is a chance for you girls to strengthen that bond. I detected a new battery here at Planeptune."

"A Battery?" Noble asked Goldy.

"Yes."

 **(Flash to the Fight with the Shadow Fenrir)**

"Remember when you used your EXE: 'Golden Drive'?" Goldy started saying "You put a Gold Battery inside your Arc and it gave you the ability to get very fast with your slices and very fast with your movement."

 **(Flash to the Present)**

"That Gold Battery is only one of them."

"What now?" Noble asked her.

"We need to grab the next Battery for your HDD form: The Lightning Battery." Goldy said.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" Neptune said sporadically.

Goldy did a dramatic pause (Cliched...) then said:

" **The Depths of the Virtua Forest.** "

* * *

 **INFORMATION CARD #3 ACQUIRED:**

Name: NEPGEAR  
Alias: PURPLE SISTER

Age: 18

Height: 5,4 m

Weight: 41 kg

Main Weapon: LIGHT SABER

Measurements:  
B-80|W-66|H-75

* * *

 **INFORMATION CARD #4 ACQUIRED:**

Name: HISTOIRE

Age: UNKNOWN

Height: 4,4 m

Weight: 31 kg

Main Weapon: MAGIC

* * *

Neptune, Nepgear, IF and I were already on our way to the Virtua Forest when I stopped to look at a weapons store.

"Hey, Noble. What are you...?" IF wanted to call me, but stopped when she looked at me.

What was I looking at? Oh nothing special, just two Purple, Black and White swords that reminded me of MegaDimension Neptunia VII.

"Hey... Those are the Purple Blades. Very powerful if I do say so myself." IF told me.

"Hey... Neptune." I asked Neptune "Have you tried Double-Wielding once?"

Neptune approached and looked at the blade. "Hmm... I did try, but my main weapon is only one double-handed sword."

"For now." I told her. She just got her eyes sparkling. "Hehehe! Wait here."

* * *

 **Quick Switch: 3rd Person.**

* * *

Noble got in the shop and the girls waited him outside.

"Hmmmmmm! I really can't wait! Noble is going to give me an awesome weapon!" Neptune started fan-girling.

"Whoa, sis..." Nepgear got a little scared by the girl's reaction.

"Heh. If she's that hype about getting a dual-wielding sword, I wonder what would Noire think of this." IF commented.

After some seconds, Noble got out of the shop with the two Purple swords.

"Here ya go!" He said before giving the swords to Neptune, which gave a very high-pitched squeal before grabbing the swords.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU, NOBLE!" She kept screaming while hugging Noble.

"Hahahaha! Have fun with them, Neptune!" Noble said to her. Neptune started ogling the swords with her eyes shining.

 _"Smooth moves, Mr. Lily."_ Goldy said on Noble's head.

 _Hey!_ He replied.

 _"But hey! You at least upgraded the Lily Rank to a new level! And by the way, that Level Up was quicker than I thought!"_ Goldy said _"You just went from Best Friend status to a worship!"_

 _A worship? Wow..._ That meant Neptune started liking Noble even more.

* * *

 **Lily Rank Up: Neptune Level 22**

* * *

 **Quick Switch: Noble's POV**

* * *

We were already on the Virtua Forest and where following a path to the depths of it. While we did find some monsters in the way, we squashed them without much of a sweat, and Neptune was really digging her new swords. It was almost like she already used them before.

"Neptune is really experienced with these swords..." IF commented "How did you know giving her those would make her get like this, Noble?"

"Call it a hunch, maybe she used those swords once in the past." I told her.

"Ah."

We kept walking when Goldy started flashing slowing the yellow color on the screen. "Goldy?"

"We're close. If the beeping gets faster, it means you're getting closer." She told us.

"Hum... A Battery detector. Cool!" I commented. And we began following the beeps of my watch to find the battery.

The beeping got faster, so I kept going ahead.

"Turn left here!" Goldy told us, so we turned left and the beeping got even faster.

"We're REALLY close..." I said. After some time, we stopped when there was no beeping and the screen was full yellow.

"It should be here!" Goldy said "Maybe it's below ground..."

"Great! So we should fall down to the cave like any plot convenience would say!" Neptune said. IF and I just sweated at what she said, but for the sake of what Neptune said... The ground came in.

"Uh-Oh..." I said before the ground finally gave up and we began to fall into the cave.

* * *

 **Loading...**

* * *

"Ow... What a fall that was..." I said to myself when I recollected. I tried holding onto something to get myself up.

"KYAH~!"

...

That's not a good flag, is it?

I looked up and... Welp. Looks like I grabbed Neptune's breasts...

Damn these plot conveniences and what they do to me. I might like attractive women, but I'm not THAT much of a Pervert! I quickly raised my hands from Neptune and put them on the ground to sit up.

"Sorry for that, Neptune." I apologized to her.

"Mou... Hey buster, if ya wanted to just grab them, we should have been more intimate for that..." Neptune suddenly commented, making me raise an eyebrow.

"She's not wrong." Goldy said "The more levels you gain with the goddesses, the more intimate they're gonna be with you to the point that even an accident like this won't make them mind too much about where you're grabbing."

"Really?"

"Really."

...Welp, no time to dwell on this, we've got to keep going and...

When I stood up together with Neptune, we heard a loud roar.

"What was that?" I asked Neptune.

"I'm not really sure." Neptune said. "I just hope he's not that overpowered like you were..."

"That overpowering of mine was a mistake, so maybe this won't happen aga-"

Wait...

I just broke the fourth wall without noticing, did I?

Oh well, that's what you get when you hang around a Purple ditzy goddess that speaks with authors...

Speaking of...

"*ahem* Err... Sorry, but can you hear me?" I asked to no one in particular.

[Yes, I can. I guess this is the first time you're trying something like this?]

"Yeah, I am." If you're wondering what I was doing, I was speaking with the author "So um... How are you gonna approach this?"

[I'll try and make it so that everyone is on the same power level, the critiques on the reviews really helped me.]

"OK. Good Luck."

[Don't mention it]

When I finished that awkward conversation, Neptune just kept staring at me. "What? I'm the main character of this story, so I can do that."

"Mou... But I wanted to talk to the author too..." Neptune complained.

* * *

 **Don't worry Neptune, at least I think I'm the only author that can withstand your craziness... Besides... *has dreamy eyes* You're on your Adult Form too... *long sigh***

* * *

Fourth Wall breaking aside, suddenly the walls crumbled and it revealed a Guard Vermin!

A **Shadow** **Guard Vermin**.

"Uh-Oh!" I said. The other girls have already woken up and we all avoided the Guard Vermin by dodging to either of the sides.

"Already a Shadow Boss!?" I exclaimed.

"The Lightning Battery!" Goldy exclaimed "It looks like he's guarding it!"

Sure enough, the Lightning Battery was behind the Shadow Guard Vermin, floating in the air.

"Then we better stun him enough to grab it!" I said.

" **Access Processor Unit!** " Neptune and Nepgear shouted together when turning to their respective HDD forms: Purple Heart and **Purple Sister**.

"We're going to distract it for a bit, you get around and get that Battery!" Neptune commanded. Goldy materialized the Golden Arc for defense, since I didn't want to use my HDD form right now.

When I looked back at Neptune, I saw she now had TWO KATANAS instead of her usual one. I guess that happens when you get a new weapon for a CPU... But right now, she was using only one of them.

" **32-Bit MegaBlade!** " She launched one of her SP Skills at the Vermin, which stalled back a little and tried wiping his sword at them, but missed since the two Goddesses dodged it.

 _I should keep going and attack when I have the chance if I want that Battery..._ I thought. So I started dashing straight for the Battery while the Guard Vermin was occupied with the girls. The Shadow Monster then swooped his sword to get it in my way, but I rolled forwards, evading it. Before I could continue, I found a Fenrir leading a pack of some weak monsters, I could take out the monsters right away, but the Fenrir would be a problem.

"Noble!" Goldy suddenly perked up "Use one of your SP Skills!" I nodded and started running again to the monsters blocking my way.

I jumped into the air and reared my Sword back. " **Grand Stab!** " I shouted before stabbing into one of the monsters, creating a shockwave on impact. The monster I stabbed died instantly and the other monsters got weak, but the Fenrir was still up and running so he sprinted with the intention to lash at me, but I swung my sword at him, parry the attack and damaging the Fenrir.

"Goldy, I know we still haven't trained some of my SP Skills, but please help me here." I told my watch.

"Alright, hold on a moment." After she said that, a HUD Visor appeared on my left eye. "The Green Bar is your HP|Health Points; the Blue Bar is your SP|Special Points, and on the right there is a list of the SP Skills you can still use."

"Alright." I jumped backwards since the monsters were regaining some of the energy that left them, but before they could attack, I knocked them all out one-by-one until they were done. Then I focused my attention on the Fenrir.

The Fenrir charged at me and attempted to slash, I blocked getting pushed back, but that's what I wanted.

"Here it comes!" I shouted before releasing another SP Skill: " **Golden Sapphire!** " I swung my sword vertically two times, sending two golden waves at the Fenrir. The waves collided with it and almost took it down.

 _Fenrirs are a though bunch, huh? But he's not really that strong anymore._ I thought, but I closely rolled forwards, right in time for the Vermin to get sent backwards by Nepgear's **Mirage Dance** Skill.

"Is that Fenrir getting to hard for you?" IF landed on my side. "Get to the Battery, I'll deal with him."

"Knowing you, I think you'll do a great job!" I said before starting to run off to get the Battery. IF stayed behind fighting the Fenrir with her Katars.

The Vermin noticed my movement and attempted to stop me, but was blocked by Neptune and her two swords.

"I don't think so! **Raging Rush!** " She shouted before releasing another SP Skill at the Vermin. I reached the battery and caught it with my hands.

"Alright! I have the Battery!" I shouted to Neptune, signalizing it was already time for my turn at the guard vermin. I reached for my watch and released the restrictor.

" **Access Processor Unit!** " I shouted before transforming into my Gold Heart HDD form again. This time, I was holding the Lightning Battery on my hands. The Battery had a Purple color with a Lightning Symbol in it. "What now, Goldy?" I asked my watch.

"Put the Battery on the side of your hilt, there's one more thing I want to show you about your Arc." She said. I found the entrance for the Battery and inserted it in.

" **Lightning Arc mode Activated.** " It announced while Lightning started dancing on my sword's blade.

"Noble, push the hilt of your sword." Goldy said.

"Push?" I asked her. I saw that the hilt of my sword was very long, I did what Goldy told me and pushed the hilt. When the hilt connected to the other end, the sword started changing forms. It now had a cannon at the other end of it and a holder on its middle.

" **Golden Arc Gun Mode Activated.** " It announced. So this Arc is not only a Sword, but a gun as well, huh? I'm gonna have so much fun with this!

"Where's the trigger?" I asked Goldy.

"Below the hilt." I checked under the hilt for the gun's trigger and sure enough, there it was, shaped like an XBOX 360's Trigger Button. I pressed it and the gun fired an Electric blast at the Vermin, filling him with electricity.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. The Vermin didn't like what I did and started marching to me, but Nepgear was close behind and fired with her Sword|Gun at it.

"We'll slash it while you keep shooting at it, Noble!" Nepgear told her strategy, then flew to the Vermin with her sister. I started running towards the Vermin while shooting the hell out of it.

"Hey Goldy, shouldn't I worry if my Arc runs out of ammo?" I told Goldy.

"Nope! It won't run out, so don't worry." She assured me. I kept firing while the girls kept slashing it to bits, the Vermin was indeed resilient, but little by little his health was going down.

"He's almost done for!" I said, reverting my gun into a Sword.

"Allow me to strike so that you follow with your finisher, Noble." Neptune said, then prepared her EXE Drive by lifting one of her Katanas into the air.

" **Kore de Owarida!** " Neptune announced in Japanese before starting her EXE Drive " **Neptune Break!** " She kept slashing the hell out of the Vermin and then finished by slicing the Vermin downwards, that did not finish him off though, since for the Shadow Monsters, Goldy explained that only my EXE Drive can defeat them.

"Noble!" Neptune called. I immediately picked up the Gold Battery and inserted it under the sword's hilt, making a Gold Aura dance through the blade together with the Lightning.

" **Golden Drive!** " I shouted before starting to slash the Vermin to bits. "ORAORAORAORAORA **ORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAAA!** " I kept doing my war cry while I slashed it, when I stopped, I slashed vertically, then reared my sword back for a horizontal slash. " **Vanish into the Light!** " I shouted before doing the final slash. The monster was sliced so that a "+" signal filled with electricity was marking his body before I sheathed my sword and the monster exploded.

"..." I looked back and both goddesses were looking at me with a 'not-amused' look. "What? That cry is pretty fun when you do it." I told them. We got back to our respective normal forms and the Lightning Battery was already guarded on my belt before I put the restrictor back. IF approached from my left.

"After all the attacks you did on that Fenrir, it got pretty easy." She said. We started laughing a little.

* * *

 **Gamindustri**

 **Landmass - Planeptune  
Location - Nep Tower | Basilicom**

 **Event: After Quest**

* * *

After that whole mess of a quest, we were resting up on the Basilicom at the top of the Nep Tower.

"That's one elemental battery down, three more to go." Goldy said. I was playing some games with Neptune when she said that.

"Hey Goldy, do you think there are more batteries out there on this Gamindustri?" I asked her.

"Yes, but we'll save those for later. Right now, we need the elemental batteries."

"OK." I stopped talking and then cheered when I did a finishing move on Neptune's character. "YEAH! I win again!"

"Hahaha! That' 3, buster! Looks like we're even!" She said.

"Yeah, we do are, but right now, I need some rest, I feel like I need it after that Lightning Quest." I told her. "Besides, I still want to get to know the new nations of Gamindustri."

"Hey! Maybe I should take you to DreamCast tomorrow!" Neptune said. "My friend, Uzume runs the nation!"

"Uzume?" She's talking about Tennoboushi Uzume. The Orange Heart and CPU of Planeptune of the Zero Dimension. So here she has her own nation? Cool.

"Actually Neptune, DreamCast **is** our next destination!" Goldy said "It's there where we're going to find the **Fire** Battery!"

"Yay! Come on, Noble! I'm gonna show you your room and everything!" Neptune said while grabbing my arm and leading me to wherever she's going.

"Ah! Wait for me, Nee-chan!" Nepgear called while following me and Neptune.

* * *

 **Attention, Switching to a 3rd person Point of View.**

 **Loading...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Loading Complete.**

* * *

"Hmm... Who is this boy?" An old woman was talking to herself.

"He's the one supposed to be the 'strongest CPU to ever exist' or something." Another voice came in.

"Hmph. I saw that fight with the Guard Vermin, he didn't look that powerful."

"But the more he bonds with the goddesses of this world, the more powerful he gets. He must be eliminated!"

"Sure sure, whatever you say..." The old woman said while not being very happy with this person.

"..."

 _*sigh* What do I do to get rid of him...?_ She thought.

* * *

 _Here's a Skill List for Noble:_

 ** _SP Skills:_**

 ** _-Grand Stab: Noble jumps high into the air and stabs an opponent while creating a shockwave that can damage the opponents around him.  
_**

 ** _-Golden Sapphire: Noble slashes his sword two times, sending two Golden Waves at the Opponent._**

 ** _-Slash Gunner: Noble firstly uses his sword to slash the opponent 6 times, then uses the Gun mode to fire 10 times at the foe before doing a final slash across the opponent's body_**

 ** _EXE Drive:_**

 ** _-Golden Drive: Noble uses the Gold Battery on his belt and inserts it on the Sword's hilt. The sword starts glowing and a Gold colored aura dances around the blade. Noble then charges into the opponent and starts hacking various slashes on the opponent. Depending on the situation, the Golden Drive has multiple endings:_**

 ** _-+He slashes across the opponent's body to defeat him.  
-+He slashes vertically and horizontally creating a plus (+) sign.  
-+He slashes diagonally two times creating a cross (_x _) sign.  
-+He slashes from below sending the opponent into the air, then hits the sword down on the opponent and destroys him when he hits the ground.  
-+He does a straight stab on the opponent._**

 _There we go! The second chapter of this amazing Story I'm creating! And HOLY CRAP..._

 _DID I JUST WRITE **MORE THAN 4500 WORDS!?**_

 _Jesus... I'm getting desperate here._


	5. DC Preview

**Last time on GFTF Re;Birth:**

Noble had acquired the Lighting Elemental Battery with the help of Neptune, Nepgear and IF. After that, Goldy said that the next elemental battery they must look for is the Fire Battery, which is located on Uzume's nation: DreamCast. What will happen on DreamCast and can Uzume keep the country girl inside her in check for their visit?

* * *

 _Welp, I guess that's something..._

 _Neptune: Hey Author!_

 _N-NEPTUNE! Err... *blushes*_

 _Neptune: Hm? What's wrong author?_

 _Err... I-I'm just happy t-to see you here! Hahaha..._

 _(I literally have a crush on Adult Neptune.)_

 _A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, lots of things have been going on, I recently changed houses._

* * *

 _ **NEW UPDATE** : Real-life Vehicles have been added to the AlphaDimension, you'll find the car list at the end of this chapter. For now, the only car seen in this chapter will be a 2015 Subaru WRX STI.  
_

* * *

 **Lily Ranks so far:**

 **NEPTUNE | PURPLE HEART -** LEVEL 31 - RANK 5  
 **NEPGEAR | PURPLE SISTER -** LEVEL 18 - RANK 3

* * *

 **ALPHADIMENSION NEPTUNIA  
GAMING FOR THE FUTURE RE;BIRTH**

 **Preview Chapter:** AlphaDimension Vehicles

Noble was packing things he bought together with Neptune and Nepgear a day earlier for the visit to DreamCast, one of the 4 new nations of AlphaDimension. Goldy then used her inventory app to transfer everything into herself to help Noble accommodate better.

"All set!" Goldy said.

"Got it!" Noble said as well "Let's go check the girls."

* * *

"Hey, Noble!" Neptune called him "All set for the trip?!"

"Ready & Set, Nep!"

"I'm ready too!" Nepgear said behind Neptune.

"OK you three." Histoire said from the couch "I'll stay here and make sure the nation's OK, thanks to Neptune little, but helpful work."

 _She does seem to work on this dimension at least..._ Noble thought.

"One more thing. Noble, do you drive?" Histoire asked Noble.

"I do have a Category B license, why?"

* * *

 **Note: I don't know if Noble has a car on his house, but maybe that's just my speculation, please confirm.  
**

* * *

Noble was surprised to see a vehicle outside the Basilicom waiting for them, it was a 2015 Subaru WRX STI.

"Eeh? I was not expecting this!" He exclaimed "Goldy, is this real?!"

"It's very much real, Noble." Goldy "Thanks to LeanBox's new Forza games, the cars from your world are being made here, so that's at least one thing for you to feel yourself at home!"

"Phew! I have to remember to thank the Goddess of that nation later." I joked, making Neptune a little Jealous.

"Hey! Just get in and drive it!" Neptune said with an angry tone that made Noble laugh a little. So all three got in the vehicle.

"Wow... Even the interior is the same..." Noble commented.

"Although all cars, even the classics, have an integrated GPS of all of AlphaDimension's routes, right now, our route takes a highway straight to DreamCast! Shall we go?" Goldy said to Noble.

"You bet!" Noble then started the engine and the familiar Inline-4 engine roared on his ears before he stepped on the gas and started his drive to DreamCast.

Although from the Shadows, a totally black BMW M6 was watching them.

* * *

 _Sorry for adding cars to the story, but I've been on a car mood all the time. Especially after I saw some Ridge Racer videos.  
_

 _Also, I'll give you a challenge each preview I do (Previews will be shorts before each Nation travel). The question of today's preview is: "Who is driving the black M6 at the end of the preview?"_

 _Next chapter you shall know, but start guessing RIGHT NOW!_

* * *

 _Story Car Classes:  
_

 ** _SUPER HOT HATCH_**

 _2015 Audi S1  
2011 Audi RS 3 Sportback  
2017 Ford Focus RS  
2013 Ford Focus ST  
2009 Ford Focus RS  
2013 Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG  
2010 Renault Megane RS 250  
2012 Vauxhall Astra VXR  
_

 ** _MODERN HOT HATCH_**

 _2016 Abarth 695 Biposto  
2010 Abarth 500 esseesse  
2002 Acura RSX Type-S  
2014 Ford Fiesta ST  
2004 Honda Civic Type-R  
2010 Mazda MazdaSpeed 3  
2012 Mini John Cooper Works GP  
2013 Renault Clio RS 200  
2003 Renault Sport Clio V6  
_

 ** _RETRO HOT HATCH_**

 _2001 Acura Integra Type-R  
1981 Ford Fiesta XR2  
1997 Honda Civic Type-R_

 ** _ASIAN SPORTS CARS_**

 _2009 Honda S2000 CR  
2005 Honda NSX-R  
 **1992 Honda NSX-R**  
2013 Hyundai Genesis Coupé  
2016 Mazda MX-5  
2011 Mazda RX-8 R3  
2010 Nissan 370Z  
2003 Nissan Fairlady 350Z  
2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) V-Spec II  
2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R (S15)  
1997 Nissan Skyline GT-R (R33) V-Spec  
1993 Nissan 240SX SE  
1993 Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) V-Spec  
1992 Nissan Silvia Club K's (S13)  
1969 Nissan Fairlady S30Z 432  
2013 Subaru BRZ  
2013 Toyota GT86  
1998 Toyota Supra RZ  
1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex (AE86)  
_

 ** _EUROPEAN SPORTS CARS_**

 _2014 Alfa Romeo 4C  
2015 Audi TTS Coupé  
2011 BMW Z4 sDrive35is  
2012 Lotus Exige S  
2011 Lotus Evora S  
2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG  
2015 Porsche Cayman GTS  
2005 TVR Sagaris  
_

 ** _RETRO SALOONS_**

 _1992 Alfa Romeo 155 Q4  
1992 Alfa Romeo Milano Quadrifoglio Verde  
1995 Audi RS 2 Avant  
1995 BMW M5  
1991 BMW M3 E30 Sport Evo  
1988 BMW M5  
1986 BMW M635 CSI  
1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500  
1990 Mercedes-Benz !90E 2.5-16 Evo II  
1990 Vauxhall Lotus Carlton  
1997 Volvo 850 R  
_

 ** _SUPER SALOONS_**

 _2013 Audi RS 4 Avant  
2011 Audi RS 5 Coupé  
2006 Audi RS 4  
2014 BMW M4 Coupé  
2014 BMW M235i  
2012 BMW M5  
2011 BMW 1 Series M Coupé  
2008 BMW M3 E92  
2005 BMW M3 E46  
2015 Jaguar XFR-S  
 **2015 Lexus RC F**  
2012 Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Black Series  
2016 Tesla Model S P90D  
2015 Volvo S60 Polestar  
_

 ** _SUH (Sport Utility Heroes)_**

 _2015 BMW X6 M  
2011 BMW X5 M  
2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV  
2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT  
2014 Lamborghini Urus  
2015 Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR  
2015 Porsche Macan Turbo  
_

 ** _VANS & UTILITY_**

 _1970 Chevrolet El Camino SS 454  
2014 Ford FPV Pursuit Ute  
1991 GMC Syclone  
1974 Holden Sandman HQ Panel Van  
1951 Holden 50-2106 FX Ute  
2014 HSV GEN-F GTS Maloo  
_

 ** _OFFROAD BUGGIES_**

 _2015 Alumi Craft Class 10 Race Car  
2016 Ariel Nomad  
2011 Penhall The Cholla  
_

 ** _RETRO RALLY_**

 _1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth  
1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evo  
1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR  
1973 Renault Alpine A110 1600S  
1998 Subaru Impreza 22B STI  
1990 Subaru Legacy RS  
1994 Toyota Celica GT-FOUR ST205  
1992 Toyota Celica GT-FOUR RC ST185  
1965 Mini Cooper S  
_

 ** _RALLY MONSTERS_**

 _1986 Audi Sport Quattro S1  
1985 Ford RS200 Evo  
1985 Lancia Delta S4 Gr.B  
1982 Lancia 037 Stradale  
 **1975 Lancia Stratos HF Gr.4**  
1986 MG Metro 6R4  
1984 Peugeot 205 T16  
1980 Renault 5 Turbo  
_

 ** _MODERN RALLY_**

 _2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR  
2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR  
2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII MR  
2015 Subaru WRX STI  
2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI  
 **2005 Subaru Impreza WRX STI**  
_

 ** _OFFROAD_**

 _2017 Ford F-150 Raptor  
2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor  
2006 Hummer H1 Alpha  
2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon  
1986 Lamborghini LM 002  
2013 Ram Runner  
_

 ** _EXTREME OFFROAD_**

 _2015 Baldwin Motorsports Silverado Trophy Truck  
2012 Bowler EXR-S  
2014 Ford Ranger T6 Rally Raid  
2014 Local Motors Rally Fighter  
2014 Mini X-Raid All4 Countryman  
_

 ** _CUSTOM RODS_**

 _1957 Chevrolet Bel Air  
1956 Ford F-100  
1940 Ford De Luxe Coupé  
1949 Mercury Coupe  
1958 Plymouth Fury  
_

 ** _CLASSIC MUSCLE_**

 _1971 AMC Javelin AMX  
1970 AMC Rebel 'The Machine'  
1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28  
1970 Chevrolet Corvette C3 ZR-1 Stingray  
1970 Chevrolet Camaro Z28  
1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454  
1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS Coupé  
1967 Chevrolet Corvette C2 Stingray 427  
1970 Dodge Challenger R/T  
1969 Dodge Charger R/T  
1969 Dodge Charger Daytona HEMI  
1968 Dodge Dart HEMI Super Stock  
1973 Ford XB Falcon GT (Mad Max Interceptor)  
1969 Ford Mustang BOSS 302  
1977 Holden Torana A9X  
1971 Plymouth Barracuda 426 HEMI  
1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C  
_

 ** _RETRO MUSCLE_**

 _1995 Chevrolet Corvette C4 ZR-1  
1990 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z  
1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS  
2000 Ford SVT Cobra R  
_

 ** _MODERN MUSCLE_**

 _2016 Cadillac CTS-V Sedan  
2011 Cadillac CTS-V Coupé  
2016 Chevrolet Camaro SS  
2015 Chevrolet Camaro Z/28  
2014 Chevrolet Super Sport  
_ _2002 Chevrolet Corvette C5 Z06  
2012 Chrysler 300 SRT8  
2015 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat  
2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat  
2016 Ford Shelby GT350R  
2013 Ford Shelby GT500  
_

 ** _EXTREME TRACK TOYS_**

 _2013 Ariel Atom 500 V8  
2016 Aston Martin Vantage GT12  
2014 Audi R8 LMS Ultra Flying Lizard  
2014 BAC Mono  
2014 BMW Z4 GTE  
2013 Caterham Superlight R500  
2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7.R  
2014 Dodge SRT Motorsports Viper GTS-R  
2013 Donkervoort D8 GTO  
2014 Ferrari FXX K  
2014 Ferrari 458 Italia GTE  
2016 Ford GT LM  
2016 Jaguar F-Type Project 7  
2015 Koenigsegg One:1  
2013 KTM X-Bow R  
2015 Lamborghini Huracán LP620-2 Super Trofeo  
2009 Lotus 2-Eleven  
2015 Nissan GT-R Nismo Motul GT500  
2011 Porsche 911 GT3 RSR Flying Lizard  
2011 Radical SR8 RX  
2015 Ultima Evolution Coupé 1020  
2012 Ultima GTR 720  
_

 ** _CLASSIC RACERS_**

 _1968 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale  
1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2  
1967 Ferrari 330 P4  
1957 Ferrari 250 Testarossa  
1966 Ford GT40  
1956 Jaguar D-Type  
1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage  
1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupé  
_

 ** _GT CARS_**

 _2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione  
 **2013 Bentley Continental GT Speed**  
2013 BMW M6 Coupé  
2009 Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1  
1999 Dodge Viper GTS ACR  
2015 Jaguar F-Type R Coupé  
2010 Maserati Gran Turismo S  
_

 ** _SUPER GT_**

 _2013 Aston Martin V12 Vantage S  
2012 Aston Martin Vanquish  
2012 Aston Martin V12 Zagato  
2015 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06  
2015 Ferrari F12TDF  
2012 Ferrari F12berlinetta  
2010 Ferrari 599 GTO  
2015 Jaguar XKR-S GT  
2015 Mercedes-AMG GT S  
 **2017 Mercedes-AMG GT R**  
2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG  
2009 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series  
2014 Porsche 911 Turbo S  
_

 ** _RETRO SUPER CARS_**

 _1998 Aston Martin V8 Vantage V600  
1981 BMW M1  
1992 Bugatti EB110 Super Sport  
1995 Ferrari F50  
1994 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta  
1992 Ferrari 512 Testarossa  
1987 Ferrari F40  
1984 Ferrari 288 GTO  
1993 Jaguar XJ220  
1997 Lamborghini Diablo SV  
1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV  
1988 Lamborghini Jalpa  
2002 Lotus Esprit V8  
1993 McLaren F1  
1998 Mercedes-Benz AMG CLK GTR  
1998 Nissan R390  
1987 Porsche 959  
_

 ** _MODERN SUPER CARS_**

 _2016 Audi R8 V10 Plus  
2013 Audi R8 V10 Plus 5.2 FSI Quattro  
_ _ _2010 Aston Martin One-77  
2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR  
2015 Ferrari 488 GTB  
2013 Ferrari 458 Speciale  
2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia  
2003 Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale  
2002 Ferrari Enzo  
2017 Ford GT  
2005 Ford GT  
2014 Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4  
2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera  
 **2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP670-4 SV**  
2008 Lamborghini Reventón  
2010 Lexus LF-A  
2004 Maserati MC12  
2015 McLaren 650S Coupé  
2015 McLaren 570S Coupé  
2017 Nissan GT-R  
 **2012 Nissan GT-R Black Edition**  
2012 Porsche 911 GT2 RS  
2012 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0  
2003 Porsche Carrera GT  
2004 Saleen S7  
2013 SRT Viper GTS  
__

 ** _HYPER CARS_**

 _2011 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport  
2013 Ferrari LaFerrari  
2012 Hennessey Venom GT  
2016 Koenigsegg Regera  
2011 Koenigsegg Agera  
2016 Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4  
2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV  
2013 Lamborghini Veneno  
2013 McLaren P1  
 **2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4**  
2010 Noble M600  
2012 Pagani Huayra  
2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque  
2014 Porsche 918 Spyder  
2016 W Motors Lykan Hypersport  
_

* * *

 ** _THE GODDESSES' VEHICLES  
_**

 ** _Planeptune_**

 _NEPTUNE - 1992 Honda NSX-R [Rocket Bunny Bodykit]  
NEPGEAR - 2015 Lexus RC F [Rocket Bunny Bodykit]  
_

 ** _LaStation_**

 _NOIRE - 2012 Nissan GT-R Black Edition [Liberty Walk Bodykit]  
UNI - 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 [Liberty Walk Bodykit]  
_

 ** _LoWee_**

 _BLANC - 2005 Subaru Impreza WRX STi [Rally Bodykit]  
RAM & ROM - 1975 Lancia Stratos HF Group 4  
_

 ** _LeanBox_**

 _VERT - 2013 Bentley Continental GT Speed [GT3 Edition]  
VERTINA - 2017 Mercedes-AMG GT R _

**_Other_**

 _PLUTIA - 1992 Nissan Silvia Club K's (S13) [Rocket Bunny Bodykit]  
PEASHY - 2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP670-4 SV [Liberty Walk Bodykit]  
REI - 2014 BMW M4 Coupé [Liberty Walk Bodykit]  
UZUME - 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat [Liberty Walk Bodykit]  
_


End file.
